Love is Just Around the Corner
by LilacNightingale
Summary: Keva Belmont has always been a shy girl and Jim Kirk never believed in love at first site. But when they meet will it change the both of them? Kirk/OC (First story so please no flames. And I know the summary isn't very good...or long.) I do not own Star Trek.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my goodness! It's my first story! Please no flames! I also hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Keva Belmont was the first person in her family to actually join Starfleet and actually graduate. After months and months of long nights studying and dealing with horrible roommates she has finally graduated. And right now she is waiting alongside her best friend, Vera Smiths, to get assigned to her Star Ship.

Keva stood their next to Vera running her hand through her wavy dark brown hair. Her green eyes scanned through the crowd waiting for the man who was supposed to give out ship assignments. Finally, a little short man with graying hair walked up to the group of cadets.

"Isn't this so exciting Keva? I mean we finally get to be assigned to our ship! Do you think they will put us on the same one? Then we could work in medical together. Wouldn't that be so exciting?" Vera said excitedly.

"Yea V, I know I know. Just calm down some. People are starting to stare." Keva told her best friend.

"What? I can't be excited! I mean we are getting assigned today!" She practically yelled.

"Yes I know, I heard. And I also heard the other fifty times you told me. Now if you would be quiet then we can find out what ship we are on." Keva explained.

Vera finally shut up long enough for the guy up front to assign ships. Of course Vera and Keva were at the very end of the list, which meant waiting and waiting and waiting. Finally their names were called out and they got their assignments.

"Belmont _USS Enterprise_ and Smiths _USS Enterprise_. Good luck to you all." The man said and walked away from the group of young cadets

Vera gave Keva the biggest hug she could and yelled in her ear, "Oh Keva! We got on the ship together! And it's the _Enterprise_! Won't this be the totally awesome?" Keva had to lean her head back in fear of getting her ear drums blown out.

"I know! They also have one of the best Captains in Starfleet. Captain Pike? That should be a good thing, right? That means the man knows what he's doing." Keva told her friend.

"Of course, and we are the lucky ones that get to be on the same ship! Now come one we have to go to our shuttle before it leaves." She said while dragging her best friend through the crowd. Keva sighed and followed her friend hoping she wouldn't get her arm pulled out of its socket.

They were running through the hanger looking for their shuttle. Vera was running through groups of people and not even giving a second glance. Keva would be the reasonable one and apologize to the people, but with a blush gracing her features. When it came to Vera and Keva, she was always the shy one, while Vera was always loud and outgoing and always standing up for herself and Keva. Not to say Keva wouldn't stand up for herself, it just wasn't very often that it happened. With a loud intimidating redhead around, not many people would try to mess with her. Sure she made plenty of friends while at Starfleet, she was a very friendly person and loved meeting people. Vera was always afraid of people walking all over her because she was a people pleaser.

Finally, they made it to their shuttle just when they were about to shut the doors. Vera dragged Keva to the back of the shuttle and they took their seats.

"Keva, can you believe it? We are only a few minutes away from being on the ship." Vera told her quiet friend.

"I know. This is so exciting. I can see why you were being the way you were earlier." She told her friend with a laugh.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"That you were very loud and annoying." Keva said with a nod of her head. Vera just laughed at her, shook her head, and looked out their window. It took a few minutes to actually get to their ship, but when they neared the dock they couldn't believe their eyes. Vera nudged Keva in the ribs.

"Keva look." She said. Keva turned around and looked out the window.

"Wow, look how huge that ship is. And this is its first voyage right? We are so lucky." Keva gushed to her friend.

Their shuttle finally landed and they walked off arm and arm and loaded onto the ship. They turned the corner in one of the corridors on the ship and Keva ran into something, or someone. She looked up and it was their friend Leo from their medical classes.

"Leo!" She said excitedly. "I didn't know you got assigned here too."

"Yup, it's weird that all three of us got assigned to the same ship." He said looking at both Keva and Vera. "They put all the best medical officers on one ship."

"We were just on our way to the Medical Bay actually." Vera commented.

"I was just going there myself, had to check on my friend in there." Leo said with a shake of his head.

"Great, I was afraid of getting lost in this thing." Vera said with a laugh.

"This friend wouldn't happen to be that Jim you're always talking about would it?" Keva asked Leo.

"Actually it would be."

"I thought he was 'grounded' for cheating on the Kobayashi Maru test?" Vera added.

"Well he was, look I'll tell ya on the way there." He said and led them down the corridor telling them how he got Jim onto the _Enterprise._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the next chapter! I know I am being kind of fast with the chapters, but I'm just so excited! Oh and ****I do not own Star Trek or the characters****…even though I wouldn't mind having Chris Pine…but that's another story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jim Kirk was just sitting in the medical lab waiting for Bones to show up. He had just woken up after being knocked out from a hypospray. He can't believe he didn't see Bones coming with the damn thing. He sat there a few minutes when he finally heard the gruff sound of Bones' voice coming around the corner. Bones emerged from the corner followed by a redhead with blue eyes and wearing a blue uniform, and following her was one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. She had mid back wavy dark brown hair, the most beautiful green eyes, and was wearing a blue uniform also. Now, Jim Kirk didn't believe in love at first sight, but now he's thinking he might be wrong. He has never had the kind of feeling he has for this girl and he doesn't even know her name! Finally they walk up to where he is casually sitting.

"Vera, Keva this is Jim. Jim this is Vera and Keva." Bones said gesturing to each woman. Keva was her name, and it was gorgeous. He reached his hand out to her for her to shake his hand.

"Um..hey." He said rather lamely. He could see Bones in the corner of his eye shaking his head.

Keva looked up at him and saw a wonderful color of blue. He was a very handsome man she thought. Then she got this weird feeling in the middle of her stomach. Keva has always been a lover of romantic books and movies, so she knew where this was leading. She was a believer in love at first sight and new the signs from the books and what not, but it was nothing like experiencing it for herself. She looked up at Jim shyly and smiled.

"Uh…hello." She replied.

"Well this is awkward." Vera whispered to Bones. He leaned over and scoffed.

"Love at first sight…never thought to would happen to Jim." He whispered back.

After staring at each other for a good few minutes, Jim finally snapped out of it.

"Bones we need to stop the ship!" He said frantically, and then runs out of the Med Bay.

"Shit." Bones murmured and ran out after him. Vera and Keva both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and followed the two men out.

Running down the corridors Keva caught up to Jim while Vera stayed back with Bones. Keva tapped Jim on the shoulder.

"Um Jim, what's going on? Why do we need to stop the ship?" She asked quietly.

"I'll explain it when we get to the bridge." He told her, he notice her look down and starts to fall behind. He barely knew the girl but felt courageous, he reached down and grabbed her hand and tugged her along with him. "Come on." He told her with a smile.

Keva's heart was hammering in her chest when Jim grabbed her hand. She barely knew this guy but for some reason this felt right. She looked up at him and met his eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she looked away with a blush gracing her face.

"Jim! I'm not kidding, we need to keep your heart rate down!" Bones yelled behind them.

Jim started typing on one of the ship's computers. "Computer, locate crew member Uhura!" He told it.

"I haven't seen a reaction this severe since med school." Bones told Vera and Keva who in turn nodded in agreement. Jim flew around to look at them.

"We are flying into a trap!" he yelled. Keva looked up at him with wide questioning eyes.

"Dammit Jim, stand still." Bones tells Jim and gives him an unsuspecting hypospray.

"Ow! Stop it!" he yells. Bones just rolls his eyes while Keva and Vera laugh about it.

"The transmission was from the Klingon prison planet—what exactly did you hear?" Jim asked frantically. Uhura just looked at him like he has lost his mind.

"What are you doing here—what happened to your hands!?" she asked him. Keva looked down at Jim's hands. She didn't even notice them when she was shaking his hand, or when he grabbed her hand to drag her along with him; she was too caught up in the gorgeous man in front of her.

"Jim what did you do to your hand?" She asked while taking his hand into her smaller ones. All the air just about left Jim's lungs when she grabbed his hands in her softer ones.

"Um…uh it was the only way to get on the ship." He said while looking into her green eyes. "It was all Bones' idea anyway." He told her. Her eyes widened and she turned around to look at said doctor.

"What kind of idea involves making a man's hands freakishly swollen?" Keva asked the doctor.

"Hey come on. You should have seen him. He was moping around. What else was I supposed to do?" Bones asked her.

"Your right. I am glad you brought him….I mean…uhh!" Keva said and looked down embarrassed. She couldn't believe that she just said that aloud and in front of Jim! She only just met him for goodness sake. That did not change she felt about him though.

Jim could not believe what he just heard. She was happy he was brought on the ship. This made Jim smile and it made his eyes shine.

"Yea Bones. It wasn't a horrible idea." He said as he shot a wink in Keva's direction. Keva just looked up at him, blushed and giggled.

"Yea yea yea. This is all really sweet and beautiful and whatever, but don't you think you should finish what you were saying Jim?" Bones interrupted. Jim and Keva slowly looked away but still stood close to one another.

"Who was it who escaped? What was the ship that was stolen-?!- what's happening to my mouth?" Jim says but his words are sort of muffled. Everyone just looked at Jim with wide eyes then turned to look at Bones. He just starts to get another hypospray ready.

"You've got numb tongue." Bones explains.

"Numm Tomm?" Jim says. Everyone just looks at him but never really caught what he said.

"That's not good—I can fix that." Bones said.

Jim just grabs a pen with his huge hands and writes "The ship—was it Romulan?" and shows it to Uhura. Uhura looks back at him somewhat scared just as Bones injects him with the hypospray.

"OW, DAMMIT! SONOFABITCH!" Jim yells but now everyone is able to understand him. Keva looks at him with wide eyes. She didn't expect him to yell out so loud.

"Are you okay now?" She asked him with concern showing in her eyes. He looked down at her.

"Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry." He replies to her and grabs her hand once again and starts to run down the halls to the bridge.

Keva just smiles and runs right along with him.


End file.
